The Nutcracker (Jetlag Production)
The Nutcracker was released in 1995 by Goodtimes Entertainment/ Jet Lag. It's a 47 minute christmas movie based on the classical story, The Nutcracker and The Mouse King written by E.T.A Hoffman in 1816. As far as the story goes, the movie sticks to their source base. Plot The story begins with our main protagonist, Marie and her brother,Fritz, begging their parents to let them open their christmas gift because "it's time". After very little convincing, and a some dad jokes from, well, the dad, they go into the living room. Once in there they begin opening their gifts, Fritz receives an army of toy soldiers, complete with tiny toy cannons. Both children play for a bit with the new toys before being interrupted by their parents ringing a bell. Marie's godfather Drosselmeyer, has made them a clockwork castle. Shortly after, Drosselmeyer appears. The family chats about the clockwork castle, Fritz insists on letting the little dolls out to play with. Drosselmeyer, of course, explains that he can't do that, because the dolls already have a preset path and to take them out of said path would break the castle. Fritz, decides that he is no longer interested in the clockwork castle and goes on to play with his new toys. Marie, on the other hand, asks her godfather about the castle some more and exclaims that she thinks its beautiful. Drosselmeyer then, out of seemingly nowhere, tells her to look in the christmas tree, because thats where he hid her gift. So off Marie goes! She finds the nutcracker among the branches of said tree and is a bit confused on what it does. Her father shows her the nutcracker's use, after which Marie takes the nutcracker back. She proclaims that she will only crack small nuts with it, so that she won't "hurt him". Fritz of course, doesn't care and uses this as an opportunity to annoy her sister and proceeds to shove a handful of nuts into the nutcracker's mouth, causing it to break. He then tosses on the floor behind him, exclaiming, "He wouldn't have made a good soldier anyways!" Saddened, Marie takes the Nutcracker off the floor. The scene trancissions to her rocking on the chair and the fire going out. She tells the Nutcracker to not worry because Drosselmeyer told her that he'll fix the nutcracker up. She puts him on a tiny doll bed and tells him to rest. Just as she finishes wishing the nutcracker a good night, she spots Drosselmeyer on top of the Grandfather clock. Marie questions Drosselmeyer, who tries to joke around, and then pleads for him to get down, because she's frightened. Her godfather than informs her that there's something more frightening behind her. The scene pans over behind Marie and onto the army of adorable brown mice. Characters There's quite an arrange of characters Availability So, where can you find this masterpiece? Well, there is only the french and spanish version on YouTube. And it's free if you have Amazon Prime. Sadly, if you want a hard disk copy of it, there aren't any available. Voice actors Category:Animation Category:Children Category:Christmas Category:Kids movies Category:Off-brand Category:Nutcracker Category:Goodtimes classics Category:Jetlag Productions Category:Nostalgia